Mallow's Tsareena (anime)
Mallow |gender = Female |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |episodecaught = Prior to Alola to New Adventure! |caughtwhere = The forest behind the mountains of Pokémon School |episodesuntilevolved = 17 episodes as a Bounsweet 64 episodes as a Steenee |evolvesin = A Seasoned Search! All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! |location = At home with her father |OT = Mallow's mother }} This Tsareena is a -type Pokémon owned by Mallow. Personality Tsareena, since she was Bounsweet, is an energetic Pokémon with strong affinity, as she likes to use Sweet Scent to make her friends happy and can get along well with the others, especially with Mallow since they always hug each other and as Steenee she loves having piggyback rides from Mallow. She is also quite optimistic, as she didn't feel sad even when Lillie was afraid of her. Still, she detests Rowlet's attitude towards her and always repels it. Nevertheless, after undergoing the evolutions, Tsareena becomes oblivious, especially when she hits Rowlet, because she doesn't need to worry about being mistaken as a normal mangosteen anymore. On the other hand, Tsareena, ever since she evolved from Bounsweet to Steenee is very helpful and she enjoys tidying the dishes and delivering drinks in Aina's Kitchen as well as volunteering as Mallow's cooking assistant. This shows her thoughtfulness when she used Sweet Scent to help Sophocles fall asleep. Also, Tsareena has a likeness for flowers, which is shown during her Steenee stage when Mallow bought her a Poké Bean with a flowered pattern and, when she went to see the flowers rather than letting Sophocles get information about her. After evolving into Tsareena, she becomes similar to Ash's Snivy who was a proud and seductive Pokémon and has a behavior of a femme fatale. Although she retains her niceness, she also starts to demonstrate sass and domination, which is displayed when she punished Meowth for trapping her friends by kicking him with her powerful legs much like how Snivy ruthlessly captures her rival Iris' Emolga with her Vine Whip to show everyone that she was responsible for stealing other Ash's Pokémon's apples by fooling them with Attract, and alongside Bewear also despise of Pheromosa’s manipulation on using the heart of Team Rocket's Meowth for its own ambition. Due to being caught by Mallow’s mother in the first place when Mallow was so young, Tsareena herself inherits the former's parental traits. Tsareena formed a close friendship with Shaymin as she helps Mallow watch over it and she likes spending time with it. Biography As Bounsweet Bounsweet was first caught by Mallow's mother, as a gift for her young daughter, Mallow. Unfortunately, Mallow's mother succumbed to an incurable illness and died, and Bounsweet was one of the witnesses by this saddest moment. Bounsweet, along with Popplio and Togedemaru were watching over by Lillie, while Mallow, Lana and Sophocles were riding three Tauros respectively. Later, Bounsweet was with Mallow, who showed Ash the Pokémon School. Bounsweet emitted a scent to Pikachu, making him feel relaxed.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, when Lillie gave Mallow a new recipe for Pokémon food, Bounsweet jumped in happiness. This startled Lillie, who was still afraid to touch Pokémon.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Bounsweet was with her trainer, who went with Ash to see what new Pokémon he would catch in the forest. Bounsweet also watched as Team Rocket appeared, who threatened to steal all their Pokémon, and how they were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Since Pikachu was injured in a fight against a wild Grubbin, Mallow and Ash took him to a Pokémon Center. The next day, as Mallow and Ash were having a meal, Bounsweet emitted a scent, which relieved Ash, Mallow and Pikachu. Suddenly, a Rowlet was flying and sensed Bounsweet's scent. Mistaking her to be a berry, Rowlet went to grab Bounsweet, who repelled the attack, then Mallow told Ash that she caught Bounsweet at the forest behind the mountains of the school. Once Rowlet recovered, it grabbed off a watermelon and went to the Pikipek nest. There, Mallow and Bounsweet watched as Ash battled Team Rocket, and how Rowlet joined Ash.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Bounsweet went with her trainer to fishing and watched as Ash and Lana were rescuing the Pokémon Team Rocket stole.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! The class spoke about the Rattata and Raticate problem and found out the solution was Yungoos and Gumshoos. Their yelling startled Togedemaru, who ran in circles and knocked Popplio and Bounsweet off the table. Pikachu managed to stop and calm her down, but Togedemaru started showing affection towards him.SM009: To Top a Totem! Bounsweet, along with her trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Mallow and Bounsweet spent a day on the beach with Mallow's classmates. Bounsweet spun in the water for Mallow and Lillie's amusement, which soaked Ash and Sophocles.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Mallow was training with her Bounsweet for the Pokémon Pancake Race. The next day, the two participated in the race. However, in the third part of the race, Bounsweet accidentally bumped into Mimikyu. This caused Mimikyu to fire Shadow Ball on Lana's Popplio's bubble and pierced it (the attack was meant for Ash's Pikachu). This caused Bounsweet, Mimikyu and Popplio to be eliminated.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Bounsweet watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into a red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. After the school was over, Bounsweet and Ash followed Mallow, who wanted to see how Lillie was doing with her Snowy. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Mallow and Bounsweet were at class when Ash explained how Rockruff came to the house wounded the other night. Popplio emitted a bubble, which splashed Bounsweet, Pikachu and Togedemaru. They also watched Ash training Rockruff.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Bounsweet was with Mallow, who watched Lana and Popplio training. As Ash's Pikachu went to enter the bubble, Bounsweet sneezed some pollen. Rowlet was attracted to the pollen and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with its leaves, causing Rowlet to be bounced, hit Popplio and entered the balloon with the latter.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Seeing Mallow feeling unhappy on not able to make a delicious stew, Bounsweet decided to go with her friends to find the Yellow Nectar the following day, though she had to repel a crazy Rowlet who was behaving like an admirer. After the small group were being chased by a lot of Golbat in a cave, Mallow told her, who climbed on top of a rock, to use Sweet Scent in order to attract a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio. However, as the Oricorio began to fly away, she had to keep using Sweet Scent, which caused her to become weak for a while as her body juice had run out. Though the group still managed to find the meadows full of flowers with the Yellow Nectar, only a while later she fell out from Mallow's hands and witnessed her friends were caught by Team Rocket in a net and Meowth started to steal all the flowers. Furious with Team Rocket's misdeeds and the trio's disrespect towards her (Jessie said she wanted Bounsweet to disappear, James threw her onto the ground by thinking that she was a flying berry and Meowth snapped out of her scent), she flew up into the sky and attacked by using Sweet Scent, and suddenly evolved into Steenee during the process.SM018: A Seasoned Search! As Steenee After she rescued and helped her friends to defeat Team Rocket (who were later being taken away by Bewear) by slapping the four bad guys in their faces and saw Mallow successfully getting the nectar from the only flower left, Steenee was then seen assisting Mallow giving her human friends the perfected stew. Steenee was glad that they approved the effort between her trainer and herself, and she hugged Mallow affectionately after Mallow told her that she would never give up on striving their goal to make the speciality dish menu for Aina Cafeteria. This time, she was too oblivious to notice how Rowlet was attracted by her scent and unintentionally knocked it down. After the day's work, Mallow noticed Steenee napping by putting her head on a chair and as Mallow thanked her, Steenee jumped onto Mallow's back immediately with happiness before falling asleep again. After going fishing, Mallow and Lana, along with Steenee and Popplio, saw Palossand having a huge tantrum. While Popplio and Pikachu went to the sea trying to find Palossand's shove, Steenee and Togedemaru helped Mallow, Lana and Sophocles to fan the snow Snowy was creating onto Palossand in order to freeze it.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Steenee and Mallow went to DJ Leo's concert and she was seen dancing happily. Later, Steenee, Rockruff, Togedemaru and Pikachu befriended DJ Leo's Diglett, who deeply admired Jessica, Ashley, and Michael.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Mallow and Steenee held a farewell party for Sophocles and Togedemaru. Nonetheless, Steenee, Popplio and Snowy nearly got shocked by the excessive electricity emitted by Togedemaru and she became extremely frightened and terrified. SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Steenee played the Pokébase with Kiawe's team and was titled as the Second Defender. During the match, she started spinning and even hit the ball, which Togedemaru caught with her spikes.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Steenee went camping with Mallow and the others. She was glad to receive Mallow's compliment from helping Mallow to cook. In addition, Steenee went to harvest berries with Mallow. However, after some time, Mallow noticed her Steenee was gone. After some time, Mallow and Steenee came back to the camp, being drained and skinny. After having the meal, the group was visited by a strange Pokémon, who put them to sleep. After the group woke up once more, everyone but Lillie was still drained. The group noticed they were drained because of a Morelull. Ash started eating and had Morelull drain his energy. The group, including Steene, followed the Morelull to the giant tree, where they watched as the Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended visited them and put them to sleep. The following morning, the group woke up and felt they were not hungry anymore, realizing the Shiinotic returned the energy it borrowed.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Before the class started, Steenee had a race with other Pokémon around the room, a race Pikachu won. Since the class was tasked to exchange Pokémon, Mallow traded her Steenee for Sophocles' Togedemaru. Sophocles tried to run some tests on Steenee, but she ignored him and went to watch some flowers instead. During the night, since it was too dark and Togedemaru was not present to illuminate the room which caused Sophocles panicked due to his phobia of darkness. However, Steenee emitted her fragrance, putting him to sleep. After Sophocles came back to school, Steenee returned to Mallow, while Sophocles made some malasada with a smell extracted from Steenee's fragrances.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia, who came to the Pokémon School, wanted to meet the heroes' Pokémon and met Mallow's Steenee.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Steenee and Mallow went to search treasures with Stoutland and they managed to find some Tiny and Big Mushrooms.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!Steenee watched as Mallow ate the cheese of Kiawe's farm, who was amazed by its taste.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Mallow and Steenee went to search ingredients with Ash and Pikachu. After getting away from a group of enraged Fomantis, the group then managed to get out of the cave and reached Lush Jungle. Nonetheless, they later encountered Totem Lurantis, which Ash would battle with, and Steenee who was being hugged by Mallow looked really afraid. That night, Steenee was seen eating the food happily with her friends.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Steenee was seen playing with Popplio back at the Pokémon School.SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked! Steenee was serving Pali Juice to the Announcer, who was amazed by her cuteness and the taste of the juice. When Steenee accidentally dropped and broke a plate, Mallow helped her to clean up. Then Steenee was the first one trying to catch up with Mallow's speed as Mallow ran away and she was later seen searching for Mallow with the others, but unfortunately, Team Rocket caught her as they wanted to make her their mascot. Thanks to Oranguru who used its psychic powers to control Meowth, she was able to escape and Mallow gave her a big hug. After fighting with Team Rocket and watching Bewear taking the bad guys away, Steenee and Oranguru were delighted that the conflict between Mallow and her father was resolved.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! In Kanto, Mallow and Steenee met an Oddish, a Gloom and a Vileplume, but Mallow immediately carried Steenee away after Brock and Misty warned her about their Poison Point.Then, after being rescued by Lycanroc, Crobat and Staryu, Steenee got her face drawn by Jigglypuff.SM042: Alola, Kanto! In the Cerulean City Gym, Steenee and Lana's Popplio were partnered up to battle with Misty's Psyduck. During the multi-battle, Steenee used Magical Leaf to burst Popplio's water balloon, causing Psyduck to have a headache after it fell onto the ground and used Psychic on both Steenee and Popplio.SM043: When Regions Collide! When Steenee helped Mallow to calm Nebby down by using her Sweet Scent, Rowlet was attracted but she repelled it, though Rowlet managed to get a quick recovery.SM044: A Dream Encounter! When the class were visiting Aether Paradise, Steenee met a group of Bounsweet and played with them, which Mallow found it cute.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! In the Ultra Space, Steenee, Popplio, Togedemaru and Charjabug along with Litten and Rowlet were sent out to battle Lusamine's Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Steenee attracted Rowlet, who was attracted by Lilligant's aroma, back to its sense and later did a combo move with Rowlet. After departing from the Ultra Space, Rowlet was attracted by her aroma once again, and as Steenee defend herself by repelling Rowlet, she accidentally caused the Grass Quill to head towards the void of the Alter of The Sunne. SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Steenee later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Steenee helped Mallow and her classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! When Mallow’s brother temporarily visited Alola, Steenee was pleased to meet him again and he felt the same. Later, Mallow was inspired by the aroma Steenee emitted and after adding the scent of Steenee into the ingredients of the bread, Ulu and Mallow successfully won the bread-making contest. As Steenee noticed Ulu who was despondent to realise that his crush was confirmed to have a fiancé and unwilling to get the award, she tried to remind the latter but he handed Steenee a letter for her and her trainer before setting off with his Lickitung.SM072: Sours for the Sweet! After Professor Kukui announced that a PokéDance would be held, Mallow and Steenee were excited to participate in it. At the evening, Steenee wandered off towards the market and arrived at Anela's shop, who gave her a berry as treat. She gave her thanks to Anela in Alola Hula style, which Anela noticed and upon Mallow's inquiring, sent out her Oricorio to display the dance art. She kept practising the style and performed it in front of Professor Kukui, which managed to impress him. Later, at the competition hall, she witnessed the performances of others while still practising hers, which caused her to be safe from Team Rocket's cage as she did not hear their command. She tried to break the cage upon noticing the others trapped in it, but failed as Meowth had made it sturdy and ended up getting caught in a net. When Meowth accidentally revealed the weakness of the cage, she was ordered by Mallow to break the upper portion of the cage. She used her newly learned Stomp on the cage and was engulfed in a magenta aura when Meowth approached her, miraculously evolved into Tsareena.SM082: All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! As Tsareena Upon evolving, Tsareena stomped on Meowth and used Trop Kick, a newly learned move, to finish Meowth off. She broke open the cages and upon Team Rocket's retreat, was thanked by others for saving them. She used Sweet Scent to draw Rowlet in, slapped him into the air, and made a leap to kick him into the ground to perform her PokéDance upon Professor Kukui's request. At the cafe, Tsareena sees that her apperan is too small for her now but Mallow promises to make her a new and bigger one much to Tsareena's delight.SM082: All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! Mallow had Tsareena saved Ash, Lillie and Sophocles from an Alolan Persian and defeat it in a battle. As Tsareena tells the weakened Alolan Persian to surrender, the latter Pokemon is still stubborn from losing and ended up being punished by Tsareena's Magical Leaf, which shaves the top fur of its body and flee in fear after losing the battle.SM083: Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! After Kiawe was disheartened after being unable to jump over the Stakataka that everyone mistook for a box horse, Mallow told Tsareena to comfort him but out of everyone's expectations, she domineeringly stomped onto him instead.SM085: The Long Vault Home! At some point during the Alola crisis, Tsareena helped by joining with everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! While playing with her friends, Tsareena befriends a messy-haired Eevee that came to Alola from across the sea. Tsareena played with her new friend until it was time for her to head back to Mallow with the rest of her friends as they also needed to return to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? While shopping with Mallow, Tsareena finds out from Lana that Popplio went missing. Tsareena with Mallow accompanies Lana, Ash, Sophocles and their Pokémon to help find her missing friend. After meeting up with Lillie and Snowy, Tsarenna and everyone meet up with Kiawe as he offered his assistants in finding Popplio through the air. Also, Tsarenna witness Ash's Rowlet join the search for their friend through the air. Finding Popplio at the beach battling Team Skull, Tsareena became happy to see her friend Eevee, who was later nicknamed Sandy and caught by Lana, again then witness his and Popplio teamwork in defeating Team Skull which impresses her.SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! During their stay on Poni Island, Tsareena helps stop Ash from rolling off after being blasted away by Hapu's Golurk and help Mallow gather ingredients for new food for the resturaunt. She later visited Hapu to try the new food and help Hapu picked out her Daikon. Afterwards, Tsareena left with the group and reunited with the others at the center.SM104: That's Some Spicy Island Research!SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! Later, Tsareena happily reunites with her former owner Mallow's mother, who is happy to see that Bounsweet has fully evolved and embraced each other tearfully. After the fog lifted, Tsareena and Mallow say goodbye to her as she disappears in the winds. Afterwards, the two find a wild Shaymin and Mallow takes it with her in her arms.SM108: Memories in the Mist! Soon, Tsareena relaxes on the beach wearing sunglasses, and later watched Ash battling and winning against Hapu. Afterwards, Tsareena and Mallow showed Professor Kukui their menu before leaving with him on the ferry.SM109: A Grand Debut! She later joined Mallow on her Ultra Guardians mission to stop the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa from stealing Z-Crystals.SM114 Tsareena later helped Mallow and Shaymin in Oranguru in serving the hungry Pokémon in the Forest Pokémon Café. But at the end of the day, Mallow's biggest challenge was cooking for the Tapu Guradian, Tapu Koko. Mallow didn't want to at first, but with the support of Oranguru, Shaymin, and Tsareena, she managed to make a satisfying meal for it. Tapu Koko rewarded Mallow the Grassium Z for helping Oranguru in its café while Oranguru gave her a Z-Ring.SM121 At the school, Mallow and Tsareena were practicing their poses for their Z-Move, along with their friends. At Lillie's Mansion, Tsareena was then seen having lunch with her friends. Known moves Improvised moves *Rowl Launch *Super Pokémon Fireworks Voice actresses *Chika Fujimura (Japanese) *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) Trivia *Tsareena is the first Pokémon to evolve until reaching its final stage, and the first evolved primary Pokémon cast, who is not owned by Ash in the Sun and Moon anime series. **Coincidentally, the episode that Steenee evolved from Bounsweet is the same number of the level (level 18) for Bounsweet to evolve in the games. **Also, there were Oricorio appeared in both episodes of her respective evolutions. Gallery As Bounsweet Mallow and bounsweet.png As Bounsweet on Mallow's shoulder Mallow, Bounsweet and two Pichu.jpg As Bounsweet watching two Pichu sleep with Mallow Mallow Bounsweet Sweet Scent.png Using Sweet Scent as Bounsweet Mallow Steenee.png As Steenee Mallow Steenee Sweet Scent.png Using Sweet Scent as Steenee Mallow Steenee Double Slap.png Using Double Slap as Steenee Mallow Steenee Magical Leaf.png Using Magical Leaf as Steenee Mallow Steenee Stomp.png Using Stomp as Steenee Mallow Tsareena Sweet Scent.png Using Sweet Scent Mallow Tsareena Magical Leaf.png Using Magical Leaf Mallow Tsareena Stomp.png Using Stomp Mallow and Steenee ED.PNG With Mallow as Steenee in the ending sequence Mallow hugs Steenee.JPG Hugging Mallow as Steenee Sophocles with Steenee.png As Steenee sleeps with Sophocles SM039_14.png As Steenee with Mallow watching Mallow's father cleaning Mallow's restaurant in flashback Mallow's_Steenee_startled.png As Steenee startled from sour taste of Grepa Berry Rowlaunch.png Unintentionally doing a combo-move with Rowlet SM109 8.png Tsareena and Ash's Torracat relaxing in the sun SM117 4.png Tsareena and Abe working at the restaurant SM120 1.png Tsareena defending Mallow and Shaymin from a Bruxish Mallow Earning Her Z-Ring.jpg Tsareena with Mallow and Shaymin after her Trainer obtain a Z-Ring Alola Pokemon.png Mallow & Tsareena Z-Move Pose.jpeg Tsareena practicing a Z-Move pose with Mallow }} References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved